Das Rotkäppchen-Experiment
by Tess Carlisle
Summary: Als Harleen Flynn ein Einschreiben in die Baker Street liefert, ahnt sie noch nicht, dass ihr Leben schon bald eine entscheidende Wendung nehmen wird. Denn bereits wenig später ist sie in rätselhafte Ereignisse verwickelt und ein gewisser Consulting Detective ist daran nicht ganz unbeteiligt.
1. Prolog

_1_

_¨¯¯¨˜"ª¤.¸°¸.¤ª"˜¨¨¯¯¨_

_Prolog_

»Ich wusste es«, sage ich, während die Konturen meiner Umwelt immer mehr zu geisterhaften Schattenrissen verschwimmen. »Ich wusste, dass Sie eines Tages mein Tod sein werden, Sherlock.«

»Sie reden wirres Zeug, Harleen«, antwortet mir eine tiefe Stimme, als sich jemand über mich beugt und meinen Puls überprüft. »Keine Sorge. Dieser Moment der mentalen Zerstreutheit geht wieder vorbei. Das ist nur der Schock.«

Meine Zunge wird taub. Mir fällt es schwer, die richtigen Worte zu finden und diese auch über meine Lippen zu bekommen.

»Ich hätte damals nie einen Fuß über diese Schwelle setzen dürfen.«

»Jetzt werden Sie aber albern.«

Ich liege am Boden. Wieso liege ich am Boden? Ich kann den schweren roten Teppich mit dem eingewebten gelben Muster unter mir spüren. Was um Himmels Willen passiert hier gerade?

Ich will aufstehen, doch jemand packt mich an den Schultern und hält mich davon ab.

»Nicht bewegen. Bleiben Sie ganz ruhig liegen. Ich rufe John.«

Mir ist schlecht. Alles dreht sich. Wer ist eigentlich John?

»Sie müssen wach bleiben. Sehen Sie mich an«, redet die vertraute Stimme weiter auf mich ein.

Ich gebe mein Bestes. Wirklich. Aber meine Lider werden immer schwerer. Ich erkenne einen Mann. Groß. Lockige Haare. Helle Augen.

Ich nuschele etwas Unverständliches und kann meine Zunge dabei kaum vom Gaumen lösen.

Au. Mein Finger tut weh. Wieso tut mir mein Finger weh?

»Wach bleiben!«, werde ich angeschrien und der Mann greift in die Innentasche seines Jacketts.

Ist das ein Telefon?

Ich bin müde...

Ich erwache, als mein Kopf unsanft zur Seite fliegt. Ich wurde geschlagen. Hat er mich gerade tatsächlich geschlagen?

»John!«, ruft er in sein Telefon. »Baker Street. Sofort.«

»Siiiiiee...«, murmele ich, ziehe das Wort dabei so sehr in die Länge, dass es kaum noch zu verstehen ist und zeige mit meinem schmerzenden Finger auf den Mann, der sich immer noch über mich beugt.

Doch er lässt sich davon nicht ablenken, packt meine Hand und... nimmt meinen Finger in den Mund? Saugt daran?

Ich bin aufs Äußerste verwirrt.

»Sie stirbt, John!«, schreit er dann und lässt sein Telefon schließlich fallen. Ich kann hören, wie es neben mir auf den Teppich fällt.

Moment... wer stirbt? Ich habe das ungute Gefühl, etwas Entscheidendes nicht mitbekommen zu haben.

Kühle Hände umfassen so plötzlich meine Wangen und streichen über meine Stirn, dass ich erschrocken zusammenfahre.

Schlafen, ich will schlafen.

»Wach bleiben, Rotschopf.«

Oh, ich hasse, wenn man mich so nennt.

Mein Herz rast. Schweiß steht auf meiner Stirn. Mein ganzer Körper kribbelt und mein Hals wird immer enger. Luft... ich kriege keine Luft!

Panik.

Panische Angst erfüllt mich und ich schlage Halt suchend um mich, kralle mich in weichen Anzugstoff. Zeitgleich höre ich, wie im Erdgeschoss eine Tür aufgestoßen wird und gegen die Wand donnert.

»Weiter atmen. Immer schön weiter atmen. John! Beeilung!«

Ich will nicht sterben.

Mein Hals kratzt.

Irgendjemand poltert das enge Treppenhaus nach oben.

Mir wird schwarz vor Augen.

»Rede mit mir, Harleen. Sag irgendetwas.«

Ich mag, wie er meinen Namen ausspricht und will seiner schönen Stimme noch weiter lauschen, spüre jedoch, wie ich das Bewusstsein verliere.

Jemand kommt ins Wohnzimmer gestürmt und beginnt, hektisch Fragen zu stellen.

»Sher... lock«, hauche ich mit letzter Kraft, während schließlich etwas Scharfes in meine Brust gerammt wird und der Schmerz alles andere ausblendet.

Wie bereits erwähnt:

Ich wusste, dass dieser Mann eines Tages mein Tod sein wird...

~ Ende des Prologs ~


	2. Vor dem Spiel

_2_

_¨¯¯¨˜"ª¤.¸°¸.¤ª"˜¨¨¯¯¨_

_Vor dem Spiel_

_/Ein paar Monate früher/_

Ich lese den Straßennamen auf dem Schild des mehrstöckigen Ziegelsteingebäudes und biege, ohne die Änderung meiner Fahrtrichtung anzuzeigen, in die Baker Street ein. Irgend so ein blödes Taxi hupt mich an, weil ich ihm auf der falschen Seite entgegen komme. Verdammt. Ich habe mich noch immer nicht an den Linksverkehr gewöhnt.

Ich trete nun langsamer in die Pedalen meines 29er Cube Aim, welches stilecht in rot gehalten ist und somit wunderbar zur Farbe meiner Haare passt, und halte nach den Hausnummern Ausschau.

Auf Höhe einer Sandwich- und Cafébar steige ich vom Rad und betrete den Fußweg. Mein Blick schweift über die ausladende Markise des Cafés und ich bekomme just Hunger auf Pasta, schiebe mein Fahrzeug jedoch weiter neben mir her und lehne es einen Hauseingang weiter gegen einen gusseisernen, schwarzen Gartenzaun.

Ich zerre meine wetterfeste Umhängetasche von meiner Schulter und krame darin nach dem letzten Einschreiben, welches ich heute noch austragen muss. Ein kurzer vergleichender Blick auf die Adresse des Briefes und die goldene Hausnummer auf der grünen Eingangstür vor mir zeigt, dass ich hier richtig bin. 221B Baker Street.

Mein linker Fuß tritt auf die erste kleine Stufe, während meine Augen die Fassade nach einer Klingel absuchen. Zeitgleich hole ich meinen Quittungsblock heraus und halte einen Stift bereit. Schließlich drückt mein Zeigefinger auf einen kleinen runden Türsummer und ich wundere mich, dass gar kein Widerstand zu spüren ist. Auch von innen ist kein entsprechendes Geräusch zu vernehmen. Hm, vielleicht kaputt.

Ohne noch lange zu warten, entschließe ich mich, den Türklopfer zu benutzen. Das Geräusch hallt durch das Gebäude und die dicke Tür erzittert unter der Wucht der Schläge. Ich atme abwartend aus, während mir der Duft von _Pasta asciutta_ in die Nase steigt. Gemein.

Die Sekunden verstreichen, ohne dass sich etwas rührt und ich trete ein paar Schritte zurück, um an der Fassade nach oben zu blicken. War da gerade eine Bewegung am Fenster?

Entschlossen schreite ich wieder zur Tür und hämmere gegen das massive Holz, diesmal ohne den Türklopfer zu benutzen. Ich bin nicht von den Zeugen Jehovas und ich will auch nichts verkaufen. Ich bin einfach nur Kurierfahrer. Himmelherrgott.

Ich bekomme Kopfschmerzen von dem blöden Sturzhelm und will mir gerade, mehr schlecht als recht die Stirn massieren, als ich höre wie jemand eine Treppe herunter gepoltert kommt. Na endlich.

Sogleich lege ich mir meinen Text zurecht und hole Luft, um diesen auch in einem Atemzug über die Lippen zu bekommen, als die Haustür aufgerissen wird.

Ich will wirklich etwas sagen, aber in diesem Augenblick verschlägt es mir kurzzeitig doch tatsächlich die Sprache.

Ich habe ja wirklich schon viel gesehen. Kotzende Pferde zum Beispiel. Ein halbnackter, nur in ein Laken gewickelter Mann sollte dem wirklich nicht die Krone aufsetzen, aber irgendwie bin ich trotzdem kurz aus der Fassung gebracht, als dieser in der Eingangstür erscheint und auf mich herab blickt.

»Ihre Klingel funktioniert nicht«, sage ich daher einfach, während mich helle Augen mustern.

»Die ist im Gefrierfach«, antwortet mir mein Gegenüber mit unerwartet tiefer Stimme und ich versuche, dieser Aussage einen Sinn zu geben, kann ihn aber irgendwie nicht erkennen.

Ich bemerke erst, dass meine Stirn sich in Falten legt und ich ihn unhöflich anstarre, als mein Gehirn mich daran erinnert, Luft zu holen. Ich blinzele und werde mir wieder des Umschlags in meiner Hand bewusst.

»Einschreiben für Mr...«, ich werfe noch einmal einen schnelle Blick auf die Adresse. »Holmes.«

Abwartend halte ich Quittungsblock und Kugelschreiber unter die Nase des Lakenträgers, während dieser mich immer noch mustert. Langsam fühle ich mich etwas unbehaglich in meiner Haut, lasse mir jedoch nichts anmerken.

Ich bin hier gleich wieder weg, denke ich und setze ein Lächeln auf.

»Dürfte ich Ihren Ausweis sehen?«

Mein Lächeln verschwindet.

Ausweis? Das ist mir ja in meiner ganzen Karriere als Kurierfahrer noch nicht untergekommen. Gut, ich bin auch erst zwei Wochen dabei, aber das tut jetzt einmal gar nichts zur Sache.

»Natürlich«, sage ich einfach nur und schiebe meine Hand umständlich in eine Brusttasche meiner Allwetterjacke, um den Ausweis ans Tageslicht zu befördern, der mich als Mitarbeiterin von GLH ausweist. »Hier.«

Mein Gegenüber wirft nur einen kurzen Blick darauf, dann wandert dieser ein Stück weiter nach oben zu meinem Haaransatz.

»Sie haben rotes Haar«, bemerkt er völlig aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen und rückt sein Laken etwas zurecht. Ich hoffe nur, dass er wenigstens noch etwas drunter trägt.

»Das haben Sie sehr gut beobachtet«, kann ich mir nicht verkneifen zu sagen und versuche erneut ihn dazu zu bewegen, die Quittung zu unterschreiben. »Wenn Sie bitte hier-«

»Das hat nichts mit Beobachtung zu tun. Das war eine Feststellung, ein Teilprozess des Soll-Ist-Vergleichs im Rahmen einer Prüfung, der der vertrauenswürdigen Ermittlung gegebener Sachverhalte dient.«

»Aha«, mache ich nur und beginne mich langsam zu fragen, ob meine neuen Kollegen sich vielleicht einen üblen Scherz mit mir erlauben und dieser Kunde gar kein richtiger Kunde ist.

»Beobachtung würde mir sagen, dass Englisch nicht Ihre Muttersprache ist und Sie demnach noch nicht lange in England sind. Ihr Fahrrad ist neu und nach der ausgebesserten Seriennummer zu urteilen, vermutlich Hehlerware. Es ist kein Eingangrad oder gar ein Bahnrad mit starrem Gang und ohne Bremse. Dies und die Tatsache, dass Sie das Einschreiben sehr spät ausliefern bedeutet, dass Sie noch keine Erfahrung als Fahrradkurier haben. Ganz nebenbei bemerkt war der letzte Fahrradkurier, der hier seinen Zustellbereich hatte ein lustiger Inder mit Sprechfehler. Der kleine Rückspiegel auf der linken Seite des Lenkers lässt den Schluss zu, dass Sie Rechtsverkehr gewöhnt sind. Außerdem haben Sie ein Rückenleiden und versuchen Ihre Schulter zu entlasten, indem Sie die Tragetasche... Nein, halt... Es ist der Nacken. Sie entlasten den Nacken, indem Sie-«

»Unterschreiben Sie hier«, verlange ich und habe jede höfliche Tonlage aus meiner Stimmer verbannt. Der Kerl ist gruselig und ich will hier weg.

Das leise Lächeln, welches sich während seiner Ausführungen auf sein Gesicht gestohlen hat, verschwindet wieder und es entsteht eine kurze Pause, in der wir uns abwartend mustern und ich mir alle Mühe gebe, nicht als erster zu blinzeln.

Meine Arme werden langsam schwer, weil ich noch immer Block und Stift auf Armlänge von mir halte und hoffe, dass ich endlich diese verdammte Unterschrift bekomme.

»Haben Sie Samstagabend bereits etwas vor?«

»Wie bitte?« Ich habe mich wohl verhört. Ich muss mich verhört haben.

»Londons High Society trifft sich diesen Samstag zu einer Benefizgala. Es ist mir vergönnt, im Besitz einer Einladung zu diesem Event zu sein, jedoch ist es von äußerster Wichtigkeit, dass mich eine rothaarige Frau begleitet.«

Von äußerster Wichtigkeit, dass mich eine rothaarige Frau begleitet, hallen seine Worte in meinem Kopf nach. Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, klingt das Wort »rothaarig« aus seinem Mund wie ein Schimpfwort. Wie Ungetier, was man am liebsten nur mit spitzen Fingern anfasst und ganz schnell vor die Tür befördert.

»Sie wollen, dass ich mit Ihnen auf diese Gala gehe, nur weil ich rote Haare habe?«, frage ich vorsichtshalber noch einmal nach, nur um jedes etwaige Missverständnis ausschließen zu können.

Mr. Holmes' Kopf huscht kurz zur Seite, dann wieder zurück, wobei ihm dunkle Locken in die Augen fallen. Ob er gerade begreift wir unfassbar unsinnig sein Ersuchen ist?

»Ja«, meint er schließlich nickend und ich frage mich, wieso er nicht andere mit dieser Bitte konfrontiert. Freunde, Verwandte, irgendeine Crack-Hure aus der Londoner Unterwelt.

Noch ehe ich beginne, ernsthaft darüber nachzudenken, erschrecke ich, weil er sich schlagartig zu mir hinab beugt, um einen genaueren Blick unter meinen Fahrradhelm werfen zu können.

»Oh, gefärbt«, stellt er dann fest und richtet seinen schlanken Körper wieder zu voller Größe auf, was dazu führt, dass ich meinen Kopf in den Nacken werfen muss, um in sein Gesicht sehen zu können.

Ich fühle mich ertappt, bin jedoch heilfroh, als er endlich den Stift ergreift und ohne hinzusehen, sein unleserliches Signum an die entsprechende Stelle setzt. Ich reiche ihm den gepolsterten Umschlag, an dem er sogleich riecht, auf dem Absatz kehrt macht und mir, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, die Tür vor der Nase zuschlägt.

Ich starre perplex auf die goldenen Letter auf der grünen Tür, muss noch verarbeiten, dass ich gerade freie Sicht auf seine blanken vier Buchstaben hatte und unternehme schon gar keine Anstrengung mehr, meine Fassung wiederzuerlangen.

In ein paar aufeinanderfolgenden Momenten der Unkonzentriertheit, schaffe ich es trotzdem irgendwie, meine Tasche wieder zu schultern, mich auf mein Rad zu schwingen und die Heimreise anzutreten.

Ein Wagen streift mich, als ich psychedelisch auf die Straße fahre und ich kann einen Sturz nur durch eine heldenhafte Anstrengung verhindern. Ich hasse diese Taxis! Blöder Linksverkehr.

Nur eine Sache schießt mir durch den Kopf, als ich mich langsam in den Verkehr einfädele und dem Feierabend entgegen fahre:

Nie wieder Baker Street.

Oh, nein, da ist noch etwas...

Hehlerware?!

~ Ende des 2. Kapitels ~


	3. Runde 1

_3_

_¨¯¯¨˜"ª¤.¸°¸.¤ª"˜¨¨¯¯¨_

_Runde 1_

Während ich von dem gerollten Fladenbrot in meiner Hand abbeiße, streicht mein Finger prüfend über die Seriennummer meines Cube Aim.

Pff, denke ich. Hehlerware. So ein Blödsinn. Ich habe das Rad von einem relativ seriös wirkenden An- und Verkauf erworben. Gut, vielleicht hätte ich mich fragen sollen, wieso er zwei Tage später schließen musste, aber Hauptsache, ich hatte einen fahrbaren Untersatz.

Ich lehne mich zurück und schlage überlegend die Beine übereinander, während ich mir meinen Schawarma-Snack weiter schmecken lasse und von einer Parkbank an der Themse, den Schiffsverkehr beobachte.

Das Funkgerät an meiner Schulter gibt ein statisches Rauschen von sich und kurz darauf ertönt die Stimme meines Vorgesetzten, welche durch die Aufnahme aller elektromagnetischer Wellen im Frequenzbereich nur verzerrt zu hören ist.

»Harleen, sind Sie noch in Lambeth unterwegs?«

Ich bemühe mich, das zerkleinerte Fleischgericht in meinem Mund schnell hinunter zu würgen, drücke auf die Sprechtaste und bestätige meine Position.

»Ja, was gibt's?«, frage ich und beobachte, wie eine Frau am gegenüberliegenden Ufer mit ihrem Hund spielt.

»Gerade ist ein neuer Auftrag reingekommen. Abholung und Auslieferung eines Einschreibens in City of Westminster. Können Sie übernehmen?«

Ich überlege und gehe gedanklich den Stadtplan von London durch. City of Westminster...

»Klar«, teile ich meinem Chef dann mit. »Sollte bei der jetzigen Verkehrslage innerhalb einer halben Stunde machbar sein.« Für mich zumindest. »Wie ist die Adresse?«

Ein Moment der Stille folgt, indem Mr. Rooper vermutlich nach der Adresse kramt. Ich nutze die Zeit um mein Mittagessen zu verdrücken und mich startklar zu machen.

»221B Baker Street«, höre ich seine professionelle Stimme dann sagen und hallte in der Bewegung inne. Muss schon ganz schön blöd aussehen, so mit Fahrradhelm auf halbem Weg zu meinem Kopf.

Ernsthaft?, macht es dann in meinen Synapsen. Ernsthaft?!

»Kann Jimmy die Tour übernehmen?«, frage ich dann zaghaft und lasse die Sprechtaste los, füge somit nur für mich hinzu. »Da war ich gestern schon und hatte kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache.«

»Jimmy ist in Havering«, lässt mich Mr. Rooper wissen und seine Tonlage verrät mir, dass er langsam ungehalten wird.

Verdammt, denke ich, kaue auf meiner Unterlippe und ramme den Helm auf meinen Kopf.

»Eigentlich war ich gerade auf dem Weg nach Croydon«, versuche ich mich herauszureden und ziehe den Kopf zwischen die Schultern, als ich die wütende Antwort meines Vorgesetzten vernehme.

»Muss ich Sie daran erinnern, dass Sie noch in der Probezeit sind, Harleen?«

»Nein, Sir«, sage ich kleinlaut und füge mich meinem Schicksal. »Bin schon unterwegs.«

Ich erhalte keine Antwort mehr, schwinge mich auf mein Rad und hoffe einfach mal auf eine reibungslose Abwicklung des Botenganges.

Reiß dich zusammen, sage ich zu mir, als ich meinen Drahtesel gegen den selben Zaun wie gestern lehne und meine Kleidung zurecht zupfe. Es ist nur ein Auftrag. In einer Minute bist du hier wieder weg. Aber wieso fühle ich mich dann nur so, als würde ich den Gang zum Schafott antreten?

Eine Abholung. Wieso muss es ausgerechnet eine Abholung sein? Bei einer Auslieferung hätte ich einfach klopfen und wegrennen können. Die Unterschrift bekomme ich allemal gefälscht. Aber bei einer Abholung... oi...

Also gut, denke ich mir, straffe meine Schultern, öffne den engen Verschluss meines Helmes, um es mir ein bisschen bequemer zu machen und stolziere Richtung Eingang.

Auf den wenigen Metern bis dahin, schalte ich auf professionelle-Fahrradkurierfahrerin-Modus und beschließe, dass ich mich einfach über nichts wundern werde, was in den nächsten Sekunden auf mich zukommt. Vielleicht mache ich ja auch umsonst die Pferde scheu und werde gleich gar keine Begegnung der dritten Art erleben.

Ich werfe den Kopf in den Nacken und sehe erneut an der Fassade nach oben. Hier müssen doch auch noch andere Leute wohnen.

Ich trete abermals auf die erste Stufe und meine Hand greift nach dem schief hängenden Türklopfer. Meine behandschuhten Fingerspitzen berühren kaum das vergoldete Messing, als die Tür bereits nach innen aufgeht.

Ich kann mein Gleichgewicht gerade noch so halten, da ich der Meinung war, die Tür würde mir ausreichend Widerstand bieten. Aber jetzt da sie weg ist... na ja...

Ich taumele also gerade ungalant zurück auf den Bürgersteig, als ein Anzugträger das Wort an mich richtet.

»Ich habe auf Sie gewartet. Sie sind spät dran.«

Gerade will ich mich rechtfertigen und erklären, dass es einen ungewollten Zwischenstopp gab, weil – wie es sonst nur alle Jubeljahre einmal der Fall ist – die Straße der Tower Bridge hochgeklappt wurde, als ich die tiefe Stimme wiedererkenne.

Mit einem Mal bricht ein Lachen aus mir hervor. Weiß der Geier wieso.

»Ach, Sie sind das«, sage ich schließlich und fühle mich schrecklich witzig. »Ich hätte Sie fast nicht erkannt. Wo ist das Laken?«

»In der Wäsche«, scheint mir mein Gegenüber wahrheitsgemäß zu antworten, was kurzzeitig einen ungläubigen Ausdruck auf mein Gesicht zaubert.

Wie auch immer...

Mein flüchtiger Blick streift seine Aufmachung und ich muss mir eingestehen, dass dieses purpurfarbene Hemd und der dunkle Anzug durchaus ansehnlich sind. Ob das wohl maßgeschneidert ist?

Endlich erinnere ich mich auch wieder an meine Pflicht und lasse meine Tasche von meiner Schulter gleiten.

»Ich soll hier ein Einschreiben abholen«, sage ich, um auf das eigentliche Thema meines Besuches zurückzukommen und sehe, dass Mr. Holmes bestätigend nickt.

»Das ist richtig«, meint er schlicht und richtet den Bund seiner Anzugjacke, während ich auf eine weitere Reaktion seinerseits warte.

»Wollen Sie es mir geben?«, frage ich vorsichtig, als diese nicht kommt.

»Darf ich Ihren Ausweis sehen?«

Meinen... was?!

Verständnislos blicke ich in seine blauen Augen und versuche, nicht wie ein totaler Idiot dazustehen. Also klappe ich mein Kinn wieder hoch und suche in meinem Kopf nach dem Knopf für »sprechen«.

»Den habe ich Ihnen bereits gestern gezeigt«, rufe ich in Erinnerung.

Er schnalzt kurz mit der Zunge und verschränkt die Arme hinter seinem Rücken.

»Auf der Internetseite Ihres Arbeitgebers steht, dass sich die Kurierfahrer bei Abholung der Zustellung ausweisen«, rezitiert er den Internettext und ich zerre meinen Ausweis in schnellen und genervten Bewegungen hervor, um ihm diesen unter die klugscheißerische Nase zu halten.

»Harleen L. R. Flynn«, liest er meinen Namen laut vor und ich stecke das eckige Plastikteil schnell wieder weg. »Hm...«

»Wenn Sie mich jetzt fragen wollen, wofür das L und das R steht, vergessen Sie es gleich wieder«, nehme ich ihm jeden Wind aus den Segeln und sehe, wie seine Augen sich kaum merklich zusammenziehen.

»Wie war Ihr Schawarma?«, will er stattdessen wissen und zaubert aus der Innentasche seines Jacketts einen Umschlag hervor, den er mir sogleich reicht.

Woher weiß er das? Habe ich mich bekleckert? Rieche ich aus dem Mund?

»Gut, danke«, sage ich trotz der aufgekommenen Fragen einfach nur höflich und beeile mich, die Quittung auszufüllen. Das wird mir hier schon wieder viel zu skurril. »Das macht dann bitte zehn Pfund.« Sofort bekomme ich einen gefalteten Geldschein zugesteckt, den ich in einer Jackentasche verschwinden lasse. »Danke.«

»Wann kann ich mit einer Auslieferung rechnen?«, fragt Mr. Holmes, als er die Übergabe des Umschlages quittiert und ich werfe einen Blick auf den Empfänger.

Eine Unstimmigkeit bringt mich dazu, die Stirn in Falten zu legen. Hier stimmt doch etwas nicht.

»Der Empfänger stimmt mit dem Absender überein«, weise ich auf einen offensichtlichen Fehler hin und halte den Brief abwartend in die Höhe.

»Das ist richtig«, sagt mein Gegenüber erneut und seine Mundwinkel zucken kurz in die Höhe.

»Ist das Ihr Ernst?«, frage ich mit blankem Gesichtsausdruck und eine meiner Augenbrauen beginnt zu zucken. Ich erhalte keine Antwort, sondern ernte nur einen abwartenden Gesichtsausdruck. »Also schön«, spiele ich das Spiel mit. »Ich habe hier ein Einschreiben für einen gewissen... Sherlock Holmes. Sind Sie das?«

Ich kann mich nur schwer davon abhalten, mir seinen Ausweis zeigen zu lassen, als meine Frage bejaht wird. Ist das nicht eigentlich ein Mädchenname? Egal.

»Von wem ist es denn?«, will er wissen, als er mir den Brief wieder entreißt und auf den Absender sieht. »Oh, wie nett von mir, an mich zu denken. Das muss die Haarprobe von heute Morgen sein.«

Achtlos wirft er anschließend den Brief hinter sich, wo dieser irgendwo in einem kleinen Flur schlitternd zum Liegen kommt.

»Wieso tun Sie das?«, will ich nun endlich wissen, während der große Mann sich gegen den Türrahmen lehnt und Geräusche aus dem oberen Stockwerk an mein Ohr klingen.

»Samstagabend«, bekomme ich schlicht und ergreifend zu hören. »Ich habe es mir anders überlegt. Gefärbt geht in Ordnung, wenn Sie die Ansätze noch einmal nachbehandeln.«

»Wieso schicken Sie sich selbst ein Einschreiben?«, ignoriere ich seine Ausführungen und er stößt sich vom Türrahmen ab, um sich wieder gerade hinzustellen.

»Das erschien mir der einfachste Weg, Sie wiederzusehen, ohne das Haus verlassen zu müssen.«

Jetzt muss ich wieder lachen.

»Sie wollen immer noch, dass ich mit Ihnen auf diese Gala gehe?«

»Offenkundig.«

»Wieso?«

»Sie haben rotes Haar«, sagt er betont langsam und gibt mir den Eindruck, der am meisten unterbelichtete Mensch auf der ganzen Welt zu sein.

Aber ich verstehe es immer noch nicht.

»Sherlock!«, ruft mit einem Mal eine Frauenstimme aus dem ersten Stock. »Was treiben Sie denn da unten? Der Tee wird kalt.«

»Ich bin sofort bei Ihnen, Mrs. Hudson«, brüllt der Angesprochene zurück, beugt sich nach vorn und entreißt mir in einer schnelle Bewegung meinen Helm, sodass mir meine Haare wild ins Gesicht fallen.

»Hey!«, beschwere ich mich noch, doch er ist bereits mit seiner Beute im Inneren verschwunden, ehe ich wieder kompletten Durchblick habe. »Geben Sie den sofort wieder her!«

Unentschlossen stehe ich helmlos in der Gegend herum und trete von einem Fuß auf den anderen. So hatte ich mir das irgendwie nicht vorgestellt. Mist.

»Jetzt kommen Sie schon herein«, wird mir zugeredet und ich höre, wie jemand eine Treppe empor steigt.

Mein Blick huscht über meine Schulter. Vor dem Café nebenan sitzt ein älterer Herr. Ob er sich mein Gesicht gemerkt hat? Kann er später bezeugen, dass ich in dieses Haus gegangen bin, wenn meine entstellte Leiche in den nächsten Tagen irgendwo aufgefunden werden sollte?

Oh man...

~ Ende des 3. Kapitels ~


	4. Erste Kontroversen

_4_

_¨¯¯¨˜"ª¤.¸°¸.¤ª"˜¨¨¯¯¨_

_Erste Kontroversen_

Ich will meinen Helm zurück, denke ich, also sage ich es auch, als ich die Tür ein Stück weiter aufstoße und in den zwielichtigen Flur trete.

»Ich will meinen Helm zurück!«

Ein leises Gefühl der Beklommenheit beschleicht mich, als die Tür hinter mir ins Schloss fällt, aber ich bin viel zu aufgebracht, um mir darüber Gedanken zu machen. Ich werde gerade echt sauer.

Ich ziehe meine Fahrradhandschuhe aus und lasse sie, zusammen mit meiner Tasche, neben dem schmalen Treppenaufgang liegen. Dann stürme ich nach oben.

»Wo bleiben Sie denn?«, ruft Mr. Holmes mir auf halbem Weg entgegen, als ich gerade einen Treppenabsatz erreiche.

Ich folge seiner Stimme, stürme an einer verschlossenen Tür zu meiner Linken vorbei und direkt auf eine angelehnte Tür vor mir zu. Energisch stoße ich diese auf und platze direkt in ein Kaffeekränzchen.

Wie angewurzelt bleibe ich stehen und halte mich gerade noch rechtzeitig davon ab, loszuwettern, als drei verdutzte Gesichter zu mir aufsehen. Mit einem Rundumblick scanne ich den kleinen Wohnraum. Wo ist dieser Holmes denn nur hin?

»Bitte entschuldigen Sie«, erinnere ich mich wieder an meine gute Erziehung und wende mich an die Teegesellschaft, die an einem kleinen Tischchen sitzt und vor lauter Überraschung noch immer nichts gesagt hat. Vielleicht ist es in diesem Haus auch gang und gäbe, dass sich völlig fremde Menschen Zugang zum Wohnzimmer verschaffen. Wer weiß das schon so genau. »Ich wollte nur eben meinen Helm abholen, dann bin ich auch schon wieder weg.«

Der Gesichtsausdruck einer freundlichen älteren Dame erhellt sich und sie schlägt die Hände vor der Brust zusammen, bevor sie das Wort an mich richtet.

»Sind Sie eine Freundin von Sherlock?«, möchte sie von mir wissen, während mich die Personen zu ihrer Rechten, ein Mann und eine Frau, interessiert beäugen.

Ich kann mich gerade noch davon abhalten, aufgrund ihrer Frage laut aufzulachen und höre es schräg hinter mir scheppern. Ist dort die Küche?

»Nein«, antworte ich der Dame und versuche einen unauffälligen Blick um die Wohnungsecke zu werfen. »Das würde ich so nicht sagen.«

»Mrs. Hudson«, ertönt ein Ruf aus der Küche. »Wir benötigen noch ein weiteres Gedeck. Es gibt wichtige Dinge zu besprechen.«

»Oh, wie schön«, freut sich Mrs. Hudson und springt sofort vom Tisch auf. »Wir haben doch so selten Besuch.«

Ich bin aufgrund der plötzlichen Wendung zu überrascht, um mich dagegen zu wehren, als sie mich auf einen freien Platz am Tisch drückt und in einen Nebenraum entfleucht. Kurze Zeit schnappe ich wie ein Karpfen nach Luft, dann kommen endlich auch wieder Worte aus meinem Mund.

»Nein, Sie verstehen scheinbar nicht richtig«, versuche ich den verbliebenen Anwesenden zu erklären und streiche ganz unbewusst die Falten der Tischdecke glatt. »Ich bin doch nur- Sind das Einschusslöcher?!«

Da sind doch Löcher in der Wand. Und was macht der gelbe Smiley auf dieser wuchtigen Tapete?

»Entschuldigung«, ergreift nun der etwas verdutzt wirkende Mann das Wort und wechselt einen Blick mit der blonden Frau neben sich. »Wie sagten Sie, war Ihr Name?«

»Oh, Verzeihung«, sage ich peinlich berührt. »Mein Name ist Harleen Flynn und ich bin-«

»Meine Begleitung für Samstagabend«, schalmeit es erneut aus einem nicht einsehbaren Bereich der Wohnung und ich verziehe das Gesicht.

»Uh«, taucht Mrs. Hudson wieder auf, bevor ich mich weiter dazu äußern kann und stellt ein zusätzliches Teegedeck vor mir auf den Tisch. »Ein Date. Das ich das noch erleben darf, Sherlock.«

Irgendetwas läuft hier gerade schrecklich verkehrt.

»Das ist kein-«, beginne ich und danke Mrs. Hudson, als sie schwarzen Tee in meine Tasse kippt. Dann brülle ich in Richtung Küche. »Ich habe nicht ja gesagt.«

»Doch, haben Sie«, lässt Mr. Holmes verlauten, taucht forschen Schrittes – und ohne meinen Helm – im Raum auf und steuert den Tisch an, an dem wir alle sitzen. »Indem Sie nicht nein gesagt haben.«

»Geben Sie mir meinen Helm wieder«, verlange ich, während er sich über mich beugt, um nach einem Biskuit auf dem Tisch zu greifen.

»Sie tun es schon wieder«, sagt er und beißt in das Gebäck.

»Was denn?«, frage ich verwirrt und merke, dass am ganzen Tisch allgemeine Ratlosigkeit vorherrscht.

»Nicht nein sagen.« Biskuit kauend, beugt er sich zu mir herunter und ich rutsche unbehaglich auf der Sitzfläche des unbequemen Stuhls herum. Ob es etwas bringt, wenn ich jetzt handgreiflich werde? Was meine 130 Pfund wohl ausrichten können? »Sie sollten sich einen neuen Helm kaufen, wenn Ihnen Ihr Leben lieb ist. Er ist minderwertig und bei einem Unfall würde Ihr Schädel platzen wie eine reife Melone.«

Ich will erwidern, dass es mir egal ist, dass ich endlich mein Eigentum wieder haben möchte und dass er mir den Buckel hinunter rutschen kann, jedoch kommt nichts dergleichen über meine Lippen, da Mr. Holmes nach einem Haar von mir greift und mit einem Ruck daran zieht.

»Sherlock!«, echauffiert sich der halbe Tisch, während ich ein »Au!« verlauten lasse und Mrs. Hudson nur die flache Hand auf ihre Brust legt.

»Das ist absolut kindisch«, mache ich meinen Standpunkt klar und reibe meine Kopfhaut, während Mr. Holmes mit seiner Beute erneut im angrenzenden Raum verschwindet und ich einen Versuch unternehme, endlich etwas Licht ins Dunkel zu bringen, indem ich die verbliebenen Gäste interviewe. »Sie scheinen alle ganz vernünftig zu sein, aber... wer ist dieser Kerl?!«

»Sie sind nicht von hier, oder?«, fragt mich die blonde Frau und sieht mich mehr oder weniger verstehend an.

»Nein!«, antwortet Mr. Holmes aus der Küche für mich, während schon wieder etwas scheppert.

»Das ist eben einfach Sherlock«, übernimmt Mrs. Hudson die ehrenvolle Aufgabe auf meine Frage zu antworten.

Ach so, einfach Sherlock. Das verstehe ich... natürlich nicht.

»Tut mir leid, ich...«, beginnt mein Tischnachbar und gestikuliert wild mit den Händen. »Ich verstehe absolut nicht, um was es hier gerade geht.«

Wenn ich ehrlich bin... ich auch nicht mehr. Irgendwo zwischen »Wir haben so selten Besuch« und »Einfach Sherlock« habe ich wohl den Faden verloren.

»Sherlock, setzen Sie sich endlich!«, fordert Mrs. Hudson und schüttet Milch in ihre Tasse. »Ihr Tee wird kalt.«

»Ich übernehme das«, biete ich an und leere die angesprochene Tasse in einem Zug, ohne mich deswegen schlecht zu fühlen.

»Ausgezeichnet«, ertönt es aus der Küche und kurz darauf erscheint der seltsame Mann erneut, diesmal mit einem Präparat in der Hand. »Wussten Sie, dass Sie einen Gendefekt haben, Holly?«

»Heißen Sie nicht Harleen?«, fragt Mrs. Hudson verwundert und ich winke ab.

»Wohnen Sie eigentlich auch hier?«, wechsele ich das Thema und Mr. Was-weiß-ich-wie verschluckt sich just an seinem Tee.

»Gott bewahre. Das habe ich hinter mir.«

»Eine Variation des Chromosom 16«, meint Mr. Holmes weiter und lässt sich neben mich auf den einzigen freien Stuhl plumpsen, während ihn alle fragend ansehen und er scheinbar unbeeindruckt von unseren Blicken, weiter vor sich hin murmelt. »Veränderung des Proteins MC1R... Phäomelanin... gesteigerte Schmerzempfindlichkeit... Extension-Locus... Was werden Sie am Samstag tragen?«

Die letzte Frage galt mir. Ich blinzele, als mich sein Blick trifft und schüttele den Kopf.

»Ich gehe mit Ihnen nirgendwohin.«

»Für was steht das L und das R?«, fragt er ungerührt weiter. »Nein, sagen Sie es nicht. Johns zweiten Vornamen habe ich auch allein herausgefunden.«

»Oh«, bringt John sich ein und hinterlässt den Eindruck, dass er schmerzlich an etwas erinnert wird. »Dann sollten Sie auf Ihre Geburtsurkunde aufpassen. Ich spreche aus Erfahrung.«

»Sie sollten Grün tragen«, weißt Mr. Holmes hin und ist gedanklich vermutlich schon wieder bei der Wochenendplanung. »Das bringt Ihr Haar noch mehr zur Geltung.«

»Ich gehe nicht auf diese Gala«, betone ich nochmals. Wieso werde ich hier eigentlich ständig ignoriert? »Wieso sollte ich?«

»Weil Sie Themen für einen Kriminalroman suchen und es vermutlich ein Verbrechen geben wird.«

Stille.

Also fast.

Mrs. Hudson lässt einen Teelöffel fallen und dieser scheppert auf ihre Untertasse.

»Grundgütiger.«

»Ein Verbrechen?«, fragt John und legt die Stirn in Falten, während ich dasselbe denke.

»Man munkelt«, relativiert Mr. Holmes seine Aussage und lässt mich weiterhin nicht aus den Augen. »Obdachlosennetzwerk. Sie wissen schon. Ich habe Sie gegoogelt, Hailey.«

»Harleen«, mache ich mir dieses Mal die Mühe, ihn zu korrigieren.

»Zahlreiche kleine Veröffentlichungen in Ihrem Heimatland. Keine großen Erfolge. Und schließlich waren Sie ganz von der Bildfläche verschwunden. Sie wollen jetzt etwas Neues probieren und sind ganz heiß auf einen packenden Plot.«

»Plot?«, wirft Mrs. Hudson fragend ein.

»Die Handlung einer Erzählung«, sagt Mr. Holmes nebenbei, während ich an der Tischdecke herum nestle und mir ernsthaft überlege, an wen ich hier eigentlich geraten bin.

»Wie haben Sie sich gleich noch einmal kennengelernt?«, fragt John flüsternd und beugt sich näher zu mir.

»Durch eine ganz unglückliche Aneinanderkettung von Ereignissen«, berichte ich leidend und reibe mir die Stirn.

»Ah ja«, macht er und überlegt eine Weile mit verschränkten Armen. »Und das war wann?«

»Gestern«, gestehe ich kleinlaut und schlürfe meinen Tee.

»Ich liebe Kriminalromane«, wirft Mrs. Hudson erneut ein und erinnert mich damit an meinen erbärmlichen Versuch Schriftsteller zu werden. »Sie sollten jede Chance nutzen, Recherche zu betreiben, Kindchen.«

High Society... Verbrechen... Sollte man nicht lieber versuchen, dieses zu verhindern? Ach, egal.

»Also schön«, fasse ich den Entschluss, mich in mein Schicksal zu fügen. Aus der Nummer komme ich eh nicht mehr heraus. »Gehen wir auf diese blöde Gala.«

»Sehr gut«, lehnt Mr. Holmes sich zufrieden in seinem Stuhl zurück. »Jetzt müssen wir nur noch über Ihre Bezahlung verhandeln.«

Ich höre wohl nicht richtig. Auch Johns Begleitung zieht lautstark die Luft ein und wirft Mr. Holmes einen eindeutigen Blick zu.

»Sie wollen mich dafür bezahlen? Das ist schäbig. Das ist wirklich schäbig!«

Ich werde jetzt gehen. Ich werde mich für den Tee bedanken und dieses Haus so schnell wie möglich verlassen.

Ich stehe so schnell auf, dass mein Stuhl nach hinten schlittert und beinahe umkippt. Auf halbem Weg zur Tür halte ich noch einmal an und drehe mich um.

»Danke für Ihre Gastfreundschaft«, teile ich denen mit, denen der Dank gilt und füge mit ausgestrecktem Finger an Mr. Holmes gewandt hinzu: »Ich werde Sie googeln!«

»Tun Sie das«, spricht er mir zu. »Dann stoßen Sie mit Sicherheit auch auf meinen Blog. Er thematisiert-«

»240 Arten von Asche.« Das ist John, ein genervter John.

»243, John. Wie oft soll ich das eigentlich noch erwähnen? Wer hat meinen Tee getrunken?«

»Wir sehen uns doch noch einmal wieder, oder?«, fragt Mrs. Hudson hoffnungsvoll, während ich unentschlossen in der Gegend herum stehe und mitleidige Blicke ernte.

Ich weiß es nicht. Ich denke nicht. Aber vermutlich... vielleicht... doch... wahrscheinlich schon. Ich bin einfach viel zu neugierig.

Hilflos versuche ich mich, meiner Gefühlswelt entsprechend, zu artikulieren, jedoch kommt nur ein zaghaftes und fast ergebenes Nicken hervor.

»19 Uhr«, meint Mr. Holmes, noch bevor ich anders reagieren kann und ich durchbohre seinen Rücken mit Blicken. »Seien Sie pünktlich.«

»Ich bringe Sie nach unten«, ruft Mrs. Hudson schnell, springt auf und schiebt mich vor sich her aus der Wohnung, während Mr. Holmes erneut Empfehlungen in den Raum wirft.

»Nicht nötig, Mrs. Hudson. Nur ein kompletter Vollidiot würde den Weg nicht allein hinaus finden.«

Argh! Dieser, dieser... Mann!

»Das war nicht sehr nett, Sherlock«, höre ich noch Johns gedämpfte Stimme, als wir das Zimmer hinter uns lassen, dann nur noch unverständliches Gemurmel.

Gemeinsam mit Mrs. Hudson gehe ich die Treppen wieder hinunter und schnappe mir, an der untersten Stufe angekommen, meine Tasche.

»Also«, beginnt die Dame, als sie mir die Tür öffnet. »Sie dürfen Sherlock sein Verhalten nicht übelnehmen. Er ist immer so. Genialität ist nun einmal eine schwere Bürde.«

Ich sehe die Frau an, verstehe kein Wort und nicke trotzdem.

»Schon vergessen«, kann ich sie beruhigen und sie schenkt mir ein erleichtertes Lächeln.

»Also dann bis Samstag«, verabschiedet sie mich und es klingt eher wie eine Frage.

Ich mag die leicht zerstreut wirkende Dame und will sie nicht enttäuschen, also nicke ich erneut und trete anschließend nach draußen auf den Bürgersteig.

Vielleicht rettet mich ja noch irgendein Ereignis vor dieser bevorstehenden Gala. Ein intergalaktischer Krieg oder so. Aber auf Marsianer ist heutzutage auch kein Verlass mehr.

Verdammt, denke ich, als sich die Tür hinter mir wieder schließt. Jetzt habe ich auch noch meinen beschissenen Helm vergessen.

~ Ende des 4. Kapitels ~


	5. Einfache Freuden

_5_

_¨¯¯¨˜"ª¤.¸°¸.¤ª"˜¨¨¯¯¨_

_Einfache Freuden_

Hinter mir knallt die Tür des dunklen Taxis in ihre Angeln und ich zupfe unbehaglich am Kragen meines langen Mantels herum, als das Black Cab von dannen rauscht.

Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich tatsächlich hier bin, geht es mir durch den Kopf, als ich der, mir bereits merkwürdig vertraut vorkommenden, Tür in der Baker Street 221B entgegen gehe. Aber ich habe mein Notizbuch dabei. Vielleicht verspricht diese Gala ja doch ganz interessant zu werden und ich schreibe schon bald einen Bestseller über... keine Ahnung... Almas Beluga Kaviar auf den Häppchen der Society Ladies... oder so. Aber erst einmal muss ich mein jüngstes Werk unter die Verleger bringen.

Oi, denke ich lustlos, als mir klar wird, dass ich vorher noch 800 Seiten Korrektur lesen muss.

Wie ferngesteuert klopfe ich an die Tür, um meine Ankunft bekannt zu geben. Während ich warte, sehe ich mich in der Straße um. Es ist bereits dunkel. Das Speedy's hat längst geschlossen und seine Rollläden herunter gelassen. Auf der anderen Straßenseite läuft ein laut lachendes Pärchen vorbei. Sonst ist es ruhig. Unheimlich. Wie die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Wie leer gefegte Straßen am Weihnachtsabend. Fehlt nur noch der leise rieselnde Schnee und besinnliche Klänge, die durch verschlossene Fenster gedämpft zu mir herüber wehen.

Blödsinn, denke ich und presse meine Lippen reibend übereinander, um meinen Lippenstift zu verteilen, als sich endlich die Tür öffnet.

»Oh, wie schön«, freut sich Mrs. Hudson und schlägt die Hände zusammen. »Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob Sie wirklich noch einmal vorbei kommen würden.«

Ich erwidere ihr Lächeln.

»Aber Mrs. Hudson«, sage ich gespielt entgeistert. »Eine kluge Frau hat mir neulich geraten, jede Gelegenheit zur Recherche zu nutzen. Da lasse ich mir doch dieses Großereignis nicht entgehen.«

»Wundervoll«, freut sie sich weiter und winkt mich zu sich herein. »Bitte treten Sie ein. Sherlock ist noch unterwegs, aber Sie können ja so lange bei mir warten.«

Betreten folge ich der netten Dame in die Erdgeschosswohnung ganz am Ende des Ganges.

»Ich bin ein bisschen früh dran«, gestehe ich, als wir uns just in einer kleinen Küche wiederfinden. »Tut mir leid.«

»Ach, papperlapapp«, winkt Mrs. Hudson ab und kramt in ihren Schränken nach Teetassen, während ich mir gestatte, mich an einen kleinen Esstisch an der Wand zu setzen. »Ich freue mich immer, wenn ich jemanden zum Plaudern habe. John und Mary kommen viel zu selten vorbei und Sherlock... na ja... mögen Sie Ihren Tee mit Milch?«

»Machen Sie sich bitte keine Umstände«, verlange ich und knöpfe meinen Mantel auf.

»Nicht doch«, winkt Mrs. Hudson erneut ab und stellt den Wasserkocher an. »Also?«

»Mit Milch«, sage ich nickend und beobachte, wie die Dame ein Milchkännchen hervorzaubert und in der Mitte des Tisches platziert, bevor sie sich mir gegenüber niederlässt und die Hände auf der Tischplatte faltet.

»Ach, du meine Güte«, ruft sie plötzlich aus und ich erschrecke ein wenig, als sie eine Hand auf ihre Brust schlägt. »Sie sehen ganz reizend aus, meine Liebe.«

Ich bemerke, wie etwas Farbe in meine Wangen huscht und streiche Falten aus meinem grünen Kleid.

»Danke«, sage ich leise. Ich konnte mit Komplimenten noch nie umgehen.

Als ich meinen Blick wieder hebe, bemerke ich, dass der guten Mrs. Hudson etwas auf dem Herzen zu liegen scheint.

»Also«, beginnt sie sogleich vorsichtig. »Haben Sie... wie heißt das doch gleich... dieses neumodische Wort... wenn man Nachforschungen anstellt... in diesem weltweiten Netz...«

»Sie meinen googeln?«, helfe ich ihr auf die Sprünge und bin gleichzeitig ein wenig belustigt.

»Ja, genau«, sagt Mrs. Hudson, während der blubbernde Wasserkocher im Hintergrund eine entsprechende Geräuschkulisse bildet. »Und? Haben Sie?«

Ich schlage die Beine übereinander und erinnere mich an meine Stalking-... äh... ich meine... Internetsuche. Einen ganzen Abend lang habe ich Foren durchforstet, Onlinezeitschriften durchstöbert und Blogs ausfindig gemacht.

»Ja«, gebe ich dann zu und Mrs. Hudson erhebt sich, vermutlich um Tee aufzugießen, während ich den Sekundenzeiger der Küchenuhr beobachte.

»Gut. Dann wissen Sie ja jetzt Bescheid.« Geschirr klappert und ich nicke geistesabwesend. »Ich meine, dass Sherlock eine kleine Berühmtheit ist.«

»Und dass er hinzugezogen wird, wenn die hiesige Polizei nicht mehr weiter weiß«, füge ich hinzu, als ein großer Schatten in der Tür erscheint und Mrs. Hudson mir den guten alten Earl Grey serviert.

»Was praktisch immer der Fall ist«, sagt eine sonore Stimme und ich drehe mich um. »Sie sind zu früh.«

Mr. Holmes steht im Türrahmen und knöpft soeben seinen langen Mantel auf. Der Stoff ist grob und mein Blick huscht sofort zu dem seltsamen roten Knopfloch am Revers.

»Ich habe eben keine Hobbies«, antworte ich ausweichend und leicht resignierend.

»Offenkundig«, ist die ungalante Antwort.

»Sherlock!«, echauffiert sich Mrs. Hudson und donnert ihre Teetasse so hart auf die hölzerne Tischplatte, dass es scheppert. »Sie wollten doch bestimmt gerade anmerken, dass Harleen ganz bezaubernd aussieht.«

»Selbstverständlich«, sagt Mr. Holmes, zieht seinen Schal vom Hals und lächelt. Dieses verblasst jedoch sofort wieder, als Mrs. Hudson nicht hinsieht. »Grün, wie ich es Ihnen geraten habe.« Dann tritt er kurz einen Schritt näher und verzieht das Gesicht, schnalzt verstimmt mit der Zunge. »Der Ansatz ist zu sehen.«

Ansatz?, steht Mrs. Hudson ins Gesicht geschrieben, als sie zwischen uns hin und her sieht.

»Ich habe letzte Woche erst nachgefärbt«, rechtfertige ich mich und fahre mir, meine Worte unterstreichend, über den Kopf.

»Er ist zu sehen«, bleibt Mr. Holmes bei seinem Standpunkt.

»Ist er nicht«, sage ich und versuche, mit meinen Blicken Blitze zu werfen.

»Doch, ist er.«

»Ihr Haar ist gar nicht naturrot?«, wirft Mrs. Hudson ein und rettet Mr. Holmes somit vor einem tätlichen Angriff meinerseits. »Meine Güte, darauf wäre ich nie gekommen. Die Farbe sieht sehr natürlich aus.«

Ich ziehe eine Augenbraue steil in die Höhe – ich bin sehr stolz darauf, dass ich dazu in der Lage bin - und sehe Mr. Holmes triumphierend an. Dieser presst die Lippen aufeinander, bis sie nur noch ein schmaler Strich sind.

»Es wird wohl auch so gehen«, gibt Mrs. Hudsons Mieter missbilligend zu verstehen. »Die Menschen werden wie immer nicht richtig hinsehen.«

»Was soll das Ganze überhaupt?«, will ich wissen und meine damit das Haar-Dilemma. »Haben Sie irgend so einen Fetisch, der bedient werden muss?«

Mr. Holmes sieht mich musternd an und ich bemühe mich, seinem Blick standzuhalten.

»Fünf Minuten«, sagt er und verschwindet im Flur, dann sind seine Schritte auf der Treppe in die erste Etage zu vernehmen.

Ich sehe zu Mrs. Hudson, die mich nur schulterzuckend ansieht und auf ihren heißen Tee pustet.

»So«, beginnt sie, als die Schritte verklungen sind. »Sie schreiben also Kriminalromane?«

Ich setze mich wieder gerade hin und schenke Mrs. Hudson meine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit.

»Ich habe es vor«, erkläre ich ihr und führe die Teetasse kurz an meinen Mund, bevor ich fortfahre. »Im Moment arbeite ich an einem Projekt, welches sich eher im Bereich Urban Fantasy ansiedelt.«

»Aha«, macht Mrs. Hudson und scheint mit meiner Antwort nicht sonderlich zufrieden. »Na ja, das ist jetzt nicht so meines.«

Ich beobachte, wie die Dame die Strickjacke über ihrer Bluse zurecht zupft und belächele ihre offensichtliche Nervosität.

»Aber vermutlich werde ich demnächst einen Thriller beginnen«, rudere ich wieder auf ein Thema zurück, welches die Vermieterin zu interessieren scheint.

»Oh«, ruft sie begeistert aus und rutscht auf ihrem Stuhl herum. »Wie aufregend. Aber da sind Sie ja bei Sherlock in den besten Händen. Sein Weg ist immer mit reichlich Verbrechen gepflastert.« Ich komme nicht darum herum zu bemerken, dass das ziemlich merkwürdig klingt, aber ich weiß ja, um wen es hier gerade geht. »Meinen Sie, Sie könnten vielleicht einen Charakter nach mir benennen?«

Ich lache und versichere, dass ich tun werde, was ich kann, als eine Diele im Flur knarzt.

»Ich bin soweit«, ruft eine Stimme. »Beeilen Sie sich. Verbrechen wartet nicht auf uns.« Mrs. Hudson und ich erheben uns und gehen Richtung Eingangstür, während ich meinen Mantel wieder schließe. »Warten Sie nicht auf mich Mrs. Hudson. Es könnte spät werden«, lässt Mr. Holmes die Dame wissen, während er bereits die Tür aufreißt und auf die Straße tritt, um ein Taxi zu rufen.

»Viel Spaß«, wünscht mir die ältere Frau noch, als ich meine kleine Handtasche zurecht rücke und zusehe, dass ich nicht den Anschluss verliere, als bereits ein Taxi am Bürgersteig hält.

Viel Spaß? Das wird sich noch zeigen.

»Gute Nacht, Mrs. Hudson. Danke für den Tee«, bedanke ich mich artig und die Dame winkt mir nach, als ich dem Taxi entgegen haste.

Mr. Holmes steht an der Hintertür des Fahrzeuges und sieht abwartend in meine Richtung. Als ich näher komme, reißt er die Tür auf und verschwindet fluchs im Inneren. Ich schnaube belustigt über mich selbst. Da hatte ich doch tatsächlich kurz angenommen, dass... ach.. egal.

Ich husche hinterher und platziere mich neben dem Consulting Detective auf der Rückbank. Noch ehe ich die Tür hinter mir zuziehe, fädelt sich das Gefährt in den fließenden Verkehr ein und bringt uns einem mir unbekannten Ziel entgegen.

Ich seufze in die aufkommende Stille, während die Lichter des Gegenverkehrs hin und wieder das Innere des Cabs erhellen.

»Also«, beginne ich zaghaft, wende mich nach links und sehe, dass Schatten auf Mr. Holmes' Gesicht tanzen und er abwesend auf einen Punkt vor sich starrt.

»Ah«, gibt er trotzdem von sich, lässt den Punkt jedoch nicht aus den Augen. »Ist jetzt der Moment gekommen, in dem wir eine lockere Konversation starten, die über die Stille hinweg helfen soll, die gewöhnliche Menschen als peinlich empfinden?«

Innerlich beginne ich zu nicken. Ja, das hatte ich eigentlich angenommen.

»Ich habe Johns Blog gelesen«, sage ich einfach und ernte ein unartikuliertes Schnauben. »Nicht nett, dass Sie Ihren Tod-«

»Die Titel, die er sich hat einfallen lassen sind einfach lächerlich«, geht Mr. Holmes zwar auf die Blog-Geschichte ein, überspielt die andere Klamotte aber gänzlich.

»Mir gefallen sie«, gestehe ich wahrheitsgemäß und um meine Begleitung ein wenig zu ärgern. Ich habe auch an simplen Dingen Freude.

»Wie scheinbar alle gewöhnlichen Menschen«, meint Mr. Holmes und holt sein Telefon hervor, auf welchem er sofort herumspielt. »Dabei haben diese Überschriften so wenig Tiefgang. Sie sind einfach viel zu offensichtlich. Schreiben Sie Ihre Romane auch so oberflächlich? Kein Wunder, dass-«

»Was macht eigentlich mein Helm?«, unterbreche ich seine Ausführungen, bevor er mich beleidigen kann.

Meine Frage bringt ihn dazu, von seinem Telefon zu mir zu sehen. Die Beleuchtung des Displays spiegelt sich in seinen Augen wider, als er kurz grinst.

»Er macht sich ganz prima als Blumentopf.«

Ich verziehe das Gesicht, als ich es mir bildlich vorstelle.

»Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst!«

Mr. Holmes betätigt die Tastensperre seines Smartphones, steckt dieses wieder in die Innentasche seines Jacketts und wirft einen Blick auf die vorbeirauschende städtische Landschaft.

»Wenn es um Zimmerpflanzen geht, beliebe ich nie zu scherzen«, sagt er trocken und bringt mich somit zum Lachen.

»Sind Sie etwa auch Komiker, Mr. Holmes?«

»Oh bitte«, antwortet er mit leidender Miene. »Nennen Sie mich bei meinem Vornamen, sonst fühle ich mich wie ein alter Mann.«

Also gut. Wie er meint.

»Wo fahren wir eigentlich hin?«, frage ich interessiert, als die Inner Temple Gardens an uns vorbei ziehen und sehe aus dem Fenster.

»Tower of London«, meint Sherlock kurz angebunden und ein Ton aus seiner Brusttasche sagt mit, dass er soeben eine SMS empfangen hat. Ich lache kurz auf.

»Wirklich witzig. Jetzt im Ernst. Wo fahren wir hin?«

Sein Kopf dreht sich langsam in meine Richtung und er sieht mir abschätzend in die Augen. Hat seine helle Pupille im linken Auge da einen dunklen Punkt über der Iris? Krass.

»Tower of London«, wiederholt er langsam, sodass es auch ein geistig unterbemittelter versteht. Also... jemand wie ich.

»Ach, du Scheiße«, entfleucht es mir daraufhin vor Schreck und ich muss gestehen, dass ich jetzt doch ein wenig nervöse Vorfreude verspüre.

»Lisa Rose«, sagt Sherlock dann aus heiterem Himmel und ich begreife sofort, dass er meine weiteren Vornamen erraten will.

»Nein«, bin ich so gnädig zu sagen und lächele in mich hinein.

»Lolly Regina«, rät er weiter.

»Herrje, nein«, verneine ich weiter.

»Lancaster Raven?«

Ein tiefes Kichern stiehlt sich dabei seine Kehle empor.

»Ach, halten Sie die Klappe.«

~ Ende des 5. Kapitels ~


	6. Feuer und Flamme

_6_

_¨¯¯¨˜"ª¤.¸°¸.¤ª"˜¨¨¯¯¨_

_Feuer und Flamme_

Ungläubig beäuge ich die Festwiese direkt neben dem Tower of London. Ein riesiger weißer Pavillon ist dort errichtet, geschmückt mit allerlei Girlanden, Blumengestecken und angestrahlt von hellen Scheinwerfern, die das Festzelt in wechselnden Pastelltönen erstrahlen lassen.

»Das ist ein Pavillon«, sage ich geistreich, während das Taxi hinter uns umständlich wendet und wieder gen Lower Thames Street rollt, und gewinne damit den Pulitzerpreis für intelligente Bemerkungen.

Sherlock macht sich nicht einmal die Mühe, daraufhin eine abwertende Bemerkung zu machen, sondern stellt nur seinen Mantelkragen auf und setzt sich in Bewegung.

»Das ist lediglich die Garderobe«, teilt er mir gnädigerweise mit, während ich hinterher stolpere, andere ankommende Gäste neugierig begutachte und schließlich neben ihm entlang stöckele. Über einen roten Teppich. Scheiße. Ein roter Teppich!

Ich muss schlucken, als der Pavillon näher rückt. Das blöde Ding ist größer als das damalige Festzelt auf der Hochzeit meiner Cousine Amy mit 300 geladenen Gästen. Ich ärgere mich, dass ich meinen Fotoapparat nicht dabei habe. So etwas bekommt man nun wirklich nicht alle Tage zu sehen.

Leicht betrübt schlurfe ich immer weiter dem geöffneten Eingang entgegen. Direkt davor steht ein fein herausgeputzter Herr an einem Empfangstresen und hebt den Blick von seinen Unterlagen, als wir an ihn herantreten. Flankiert wird er von zwei grimmig aussehenden Selekteuren, die vermutlich ungeladene Gäste fernhalten sollen.

Ich fühle mich wie Charlie, der durch ein goldenes Ticket Einlass in die Schokoladenfabrik erhält, als Sherlock eine Einladung aus seiner Manteltasche zieht und dem Servicepersonal reicht.

»Mr. Holmes«, sagt der junge Mann freundlich und senkt begrüßend seinen Kopf, doch erst als er den Blick zu mir wendet, erreicht seine Freundlichkeit auch seine Augen. »Ah, und Ihre Begleitung. Sehr schön. Bitte treten Sie ein.«

Ich beäuge den Herrn skeptisch und lege meine Stirn in Falten, als er uns hinein verweist, mir noch einen kurzen prüfenden Blick zuwirft und sich dann wieder seiner Gästeliste widmet.

Ich bin verwirrt, sehr verwirrt sogar, und blicke dementsprechend fragend zu Sherlock, als wir uns, an der Garderobe im Pavillon angekommen, unserer Mäntel entledigen.

»Korrigieren Sie mich, wenn ich falsch liege«, sage ich, was unnötig ist, da er dies sicherlich sowieso tun würde, und deute wild mit den Armen wedelnd Richtung Empfang zurück. »Sind wir gerade... ich meine... wieso hat... haben wir gerade wirklich... haben wir Einlass erhalten aufgrund meiner-«

»Sind Sie fertig oder wollen Sie weiterhin zusammenhanglos vor sich hin plappern?«, unterbricht Sherlock mich, noch bevor ich meine wirren Gedanken richtig ordnen kann und ich entscheide mich kurzerhand dazu, ihn einfach zu ignorieren.

Ich lehne mich gegen den Tresen der Garderobe und reiche meinen Mantel der Dame dahinter, während ich mir zugleich anerkennend eingestehe, dass der offensichtlich maßgeschneiderte schwarze Smoking mit den ebenfalls schwarzen Tressen und der Cravate Noire, Sherlock unheimlich gut kleidet. Er nimmt die Garderobenmarke an sich und wendet sich zu mir.

»Steht Ihnen gut«, sage ich wahrheitsgemäß und werde mir nur unterschwellig bewusst, dass hier ganz schön viel Sicherheitspersonal durch die Gegend springt.

»Sie sehen auch ganz bezaubernd aus«, erwidert Sherlock monoton.

»Ehrlich?«, frage ich ernsthaft überrascht, sehe nach unten und streiche nicht vorhandene Falten meines Kleides glatt. »Danke.«

»Das war doch das, was Sie hören wollten, oder?« Das leichte Lächeln auf meinen Lippen, welches sich in den letzten Sekunden aufgebaut hat, verschwindet wieder, als Sherlock mit einer Kopfbewegung an mir vorbei deutet. »Da ist der Eingang.«

Vielleicht hätte ich mich für diesen Abend wirklich lieber bezahlen lassen sollen. Oi.

Ich stoße mich lässig vom Tresen ab und versperre Sherlock somit den Weg in den Tower.

»Sind wir hier nur aufgrund meiner Haarfarbe rein gekommen?«

»Was meinen Sie?«, stellt er eine Gegenfrage und ich sehe mich um.

Mein Blick fällt sofort auf ein Pärchen, welches kurz nach uns eingetroffen ist. Die Frau trägt ein kleines Schwarzes, ihre rote Lockenpracht fällt ihr in großen Wellen über die Schultern und reicht ihr fast bis zur Hüfte. Direkt dahinter erspähe ich eine reich aussehende, geliftete Society Lady, welche mit einer geschätzt dreißig Jahre jüngeren Begleitung vom Typ Toy Boy aufläuft.

»Ja«, antworte ich auf Sherlocks Gegenfrage, als ich sehe, dass der junge Mann rotblondes Haar und einen sauber gestutzten Bart der gleichen Farbe vorweisen kann. Augenblicklich fühle ich mich benutzt. Auf was für einer Veranstaltung bin ich hier nur gelandet?

»Da ist der Eingang«, wiederholt Sherlock und lässt die Garderobenmarke in seiner Brusttasche verschwinden, als ich mich umdrehe und augenblicklich wie angewurzelt stehen bleibe, als ich einen weiteren Gast eintreffen sehe.

»Ach, du meine Güte«, hauche ich und bekomme augenblicklich Schnappatmung, während Sherlock gegen mich läuft. »Das ist... das ist...«

»Gibt es ein Problem?«, fragt er, tritt neben mich, schiebt sein Gesicht in mein Blickfeld und ich versuche hektisch an ihm vorbei zu blicken.

»Dieser Mann da«, presse ich hervor und deute unauffällig auf den Neuankömmling, welcher von Bodyguards und rothaarigen Schönheiten umringt ist. »Das ist... das ist...«

Ich komme gar nicht dazu, zu bemerken, dass der Mann ein Rockstar ist, unendlich viele Hits in den internationalen Charts verzeichnen kann und sich ganz nebenbei noch für Wohltätige Zwecke engagiert.

»Nehmen Sie irgendwelche sinneserweiternden Substanzen zu sich?«, höre ich Sherlocks Frage und ärgere mich aufgrund der plötzlichen Promidichte erneut, meine Kamera nicht dabei zu haben.

»Drogen?«, frage ich und mein Blick huscht über sein Gesicht, während er meines forschend mustert. »Nein!«

»Erhöhter Puls, geweitete Pupillen, beschleunigte Atmung. Sie sind high.«

»Was? Nein, bin ich nicht. Sehen Sie den Mann da? Das ist-«

»Oh, ich verstehe«, unterbricht Sherlock mich erneut und richtet sich wieder zu voller Größe auf. »Wie dumm von mir. Sie sind sexuell erregt.«

Meine Augen werden größer, während mein Gesicht zunehmend an Farbe gewinnt.

»Gehen wir einfach hinein«, verlange ich schnell und stampfe los, ohne mich noch einmal umzusehen.

Nach wenigen Schritten durch eine offen stehende, riesige Stahltür stehen wir im Tower, oder vielmehr inmitten der zweiten Maueranlage mit sechs Türmen und zwei Eckbastionen. Mein Kinn klappt Richtung Boden. Während ich versuche tausend Eindrücke zu verarbeiten, habe ich die Peinlichkeit von gerade eben bereits wieder vergessen.

Überall scharen sich Gäste – viele davon kenne ich aus Zeitung oder Fernsehen – spielen Musiker, schweben Tänzer zu dazu passenden Klängen über aufgestellte Podeste und bringen Kellner genügend Häppchen und Champagner unter die Leute.

Wir brauchen ein paar Minuten bis wir in den Innenhof vorgedrungen sind. Staunend betrachte ich die erste Befestigungsmauer mit ihren 13 eindrucksvollen Türmen, bevor uns schließlich, im festlich ausgeleuchteten Innenhof angekommen, ein Blick auf den White Tower gestattet wird.

»Das ist absolut beeindruckend«, sage ich und kann meinen Blick nicht von dem roh behauenem Sandsteingebäude wenden. »Sie sind doch ein wandelndes Lexikon. Was können Sie mir hierzu sagen?«

Ich eise meinen Blick von der Festung und sehe abwartend zu Sherlock, dessen Blick hastig in alle Richtungen huscht.

»Der White Tower ist der älteste Teil der Toweranlage«, berichtet er, als ich schon denke, dass er mich nicht gehört hat. Sein Interesse gilt jedoch weiterhin der Umgebung und ich finde es ziemlich befremdlich, dass er überall hinsieht, nur nicht zu mir, während er mit mir spricht. »Er hat meterdicke Mauern und wurde unter Wilhelm dem Eroberer 1097 fertiggestellt. Sein Aussehen ist geprägt von den Burgen der Normannenherrscher und er beherbergt heute die Royal-Armouries-Ausstellung mit königlichen Rüstungen sowie Folterinstrumente.«

Abwartend hoffe ich auf mehr Input, aber es kommt nichts.

»Das war's?«, frage ich ein wenig enttäuscht.

»Das war's.«

»Mehr nicht?«

»Kaufen Sie sich einen Stadtführer.«

Gedanklich klatsche ich die Hände ineinander und überlege, ob ich vielleicht anfangen soll zu meditieren. Wenn ich weiterhin in Sherlocks Gegenwart bin, schlage ich vielleicht noch jemanden zusammen.

»Also schön«, wechsele ich das Thema und sehe mich um. »Was machen wir jetzt Schönes? Uns unter das Volk mischen? Teuren Champagner hinter die Binde kippen? Sie tanzen doch nicht et-...« Ich wende den Kopf zu Sherlock und blicke ins Leere. »...-wa?«

Ich drehe mich wie wild um die eigene Achse, sodass mir mein Kleid um die Beine weht und versuche den verloren gegangenen Consulting Detective in der Menge auszumachen. Fehlanzeige.

Na toll, denke ich, schnappe mir Champagner vom Tablett eines vorbei eilenden Kellners und seufze lautstark.

Ich langweile mich.

Ich muss mich stark zusammenreißen, um meinen Kopf nicht auf die Platte des runden Stehtisches knallen zu lassen, an welchem ich seit geraumer Zeit ausharre und versuche die Zeit totzuschlagen. Aber das Biest will einfach nicht sterben. Ich glaube nicht, dass irgendjemand jemals näher dran war, den Langeweiletod zu sterben, als ich in diesem Moment.

Mein Blick huscht zum gefühlt tausendsten Mal auf die Blumendekoration vor mir. Ein wunderschönes Gewächs und ich bin versucht die zarten Blütenblätter zu berühren, halte mich aber zurück, aus Angst der Pflanze dadurch Schaden zuzufügen.

Ein Schatten schiebt sich neben mich und ich zucke leicht zusammen.

»Endlich!«, rufe ich aus, als ich Sherlock erkenne. »Lassen Sie mich nie wieder so lange allein. Ich hätte aus Langeweile fast einen Mord begangen und da hätten Sie Ihr Verbrechen gehabt. Wo waren Sie denn?«

»Epiphyllum oxypetalum«, sagt er, ohne auf meine Frage zu reagieren und fixiert die Blumendekoration.

»Wie bitte?«

Sein Blick hebt sich und er sieht mir in die Augen. Ja, da ist definitiv ein dunkler Punkt auf der sonst so hellen Iris. Ist das Grün? Blau? Ist da ein gelblich-brauner Ring im Zentrum? Verfärbung der Regenbogenhaut? Zentrale Heterochromie? Davon habe ich einmal gelesen.

»Kadupul«, antwortet Sherlock auf meine fragende Äußerung und das Augenproblem ist vorerst vergessen. »Ein sehr seltenes Kakteengewächs. Normalerweise nicht zu pflücken, ohne der Pflanze Schaden zuzufügen. Sie blüht nur bei Nacht, hinterlässt einen lieblichen Duft und verblüht noch vor der Morgendämmerung.«

Ein Glück, dass ich die Blüten nicht angerührt habe.

»Sind Sie nebenberuflich Botaniker?«, mache ich einen Witz, der jedoch nicht als solcher erkannt wird.

»Nein«, sagt Sherlock nur und sieht stirnrunzelnd auf mich hinab. Zumindest nehme ich an, dass er die Stirn runzelt, da sie unter seinem lockigen Haar gerade nicht all zu gut zu sehen ist.

»Sie wird auch Königin der Nacht genannt«, dringt mit einem Mal eine weibliche Stimme an mein Ohr und ich blicke ebenso wie meine Begleitung auf, um zu sehen, wie eine wunderhübsche junge Frau an unseren Tisch heran tritt. Sie kommt mir seltsam bekannt vor. »Diese Pflanze gibt es nirgendwo zu kaufen und ich bin sehr stolz, dass mein Ehemann die richtigen Leute kennt. Aber verzeihen Sie, dass ich mich einmische. Mein Name ist Carlisle, Tess Carlisle.«

Gedanklich schlage ich die flache Hand gegen meine Stirn. Bei Erwähnung ihres Namens macht es Klick in meinem Kopf. Tess Carlisle, die Frau des Parlamentsmitgliedes Adam Carlisle. Diese Frau ist-

»Großartig«, sage ich laut und versuche noch irgendwie um das Fettnäpfchen herum zu manövrieren. »Diese Gala ist großartig. Ich hoffe nur, dass sich die Gastgeber nicht so geizig sind, wie man bei der Füllmenge der Champagnergläser meinen könnte.«

Zur Unterstreichung meiner Worte leere ich mein Glas, schüttele die Hand der zierlichen Frau und nenne höflich meinen Namen, während sie über meinen Scherz lacht.

»Das hoffe ich doch sehr«, entgegnet sie mir und ich bemerke, dass Sherlock sich leicht zu mir herunter beugt.

»Sie sprechen soeben mit der Gastgeberin«, teilt er mir freundlicherweise mit und ich bete, dass sich gleich ein Loch im Boden auftut, in welches ich mich verkriechen kann.

»Mr. Holmes«, sagt die Abgeordnetenfrau entzückt und wirkt über meine Aussage keineswegs pikiert, als sie Sherlock ihre Hand reicht, die er sogleich ergreift und galant küsst, über was ich mich etwas wundere. »Eine Freude Sie wiederzusehen. Wie geht es Dr. Watson?«

»Das weiß ich nicht«, antwortet Sherlock und mein Auge beginnt nervös zu zucken.

»Hm«, macht Mrs. Carlisle nur und ich bewundere ihre Erscheinung. Sie ist ein Engel. Ein rothaariger Engel.

»Bitte entschuldigen Sie mich«, lässt Sherlock dann überraschend verlauten und lässt uns allein zurück.

»Er hat sich nicht verändert«, schmunzelt die junge Mrs. Carlisle und greift nach einem Häppchen, als er in der Menge verschwindet.

»Sie kennen sich?«, frage ich, um etwas Konversation zu pflegen.

»Ja«, wird mir bestätigt und ich frage mich, welchen Duft sie wohl trägt, als ein süßlicher Geruch zu mir herüber weht. In jedem Fall bestimmt sündhaft teuer. »Mein Mann wurde vor einiger Zeit erpresst und Sherlock hat ihm geholfen, die Täter Dingfest zu machen.«

»Ah«, mache ich verstehend und bekomme ein wenig Panik, da ich keinen Plan habe, was ich als nächstes ansprechen kann.

»Sind Sie Sherlocks neue Assistentin?«, werde ich sogleich gefragt und kann gar nicht schnell genug verneinen.

»Nein, nur eine zufällige Bekanntschaft und irgendwie der Grund, weshalb wir hier Einlass bekamen.«

»Ach ja«, sagt meine Gesprächspartnerin und scheint darüber wenig erfreut. »Mein Mann muss jedes Jahr Bedingungen für die Gäste aufstellen. Der Andrang unserer Parties ist immer riesig. Dieses Jahr hat er sich überlegt, dass jeder Gast in Begleitung eines weiteren rothaarigen Gastes erscheinen muss. Das hielt er wohl für sehr witzig. Adam hatte schon immer einen seltsamen Humor. Wo steckt der überhaupt?« Während Mrs. Carlisle Ausschau nach ihrem Mann hält, ein Pressefotograf ein Foto von uns schießt und ich Sherlocks Lockenkopf in der Menge ausfindig mache, bemerke ich ebenfalls, dass 50 Prozent der anwesenden Personen rote Haare haben. Diese Bedingung ist irgendwie... abartig, aber ich halte schön meine Klappe. »Ah, da ist er. Bitte entschuldigen Sie mich, Miss Flynn. Die Auktion startet gleich und da darf ich nicht fehlen.«

»Selbstverständlich«, sage ich prompt und bemerke aus dem Augenwinkel heraus, wie Sherlock versucht, sich hinter einem Kellner zu verstecken.

»Es hat mich sehr gefreut«, verabschiedet sich die Frau des Abgeordneten Carlisle, was ich ebenso erwidere.

Kaum ist sie in der Menge verschwunden, taucht Sherlock von hier auf gleich wieder neben mir auf.

»Haben Sie sich gerade versteckt?«, frage ich direkt.

Seine Augen wandern kurz überlegend zur Seite und dann zurück zu mir.

»Nein«, antworte er nicht sonderlich überzeugend, was mich dazu bringt lauthals zu seufzen. Ich habe das dumme Gefühl, dies in letzter Zeit öfter zu tun.

»Also gut«, beginne ich leicht genervt erneut das Thema zu wechseln. »Mit welchem Verbrechen können wir heute noch rechnen?«

»Jemand Rothaariges wird heute Nacht sterben«, sagt Sherlock total belanglos und mir gefriert das Blut in den Adern, während in meinem Kopf die Titelmelodie von »Psycho« zu spielen beginnt.

»Sie haben mich hierher geschleppt, obwohl Sie das wissen? Sind Sie irre?!«, bricht es dann aus mir heraus.

Vielleicht sollten wir jetzt WIRKLICH noch einmal über eine Bezahlung reden.

Ich gehe in die Hocke und spähe ängstlich hinter dem Tisch hervor. Beinahe erwarte ich, einen roten Laserpunkt auf mir vorzufinden. Keine schöne Vorstellung.

»Seien Sie nicht albern«, verlangt Sherlock und wirkt genervt. »Sie sind außer Gefahr. Wieso sollte es jemand auf Sie abgesehen haben?«

»Keine Ahnung«, gebe ich zu und erhebe mich wieder. »Ich weiß ja nicht, was in den Köpfen von Psychopathen so vor sich geht.« Sherlock wirft mir einen kurzen Blick zu, dann beobachtet er das Vorgehen auf der kleinen Bühne an der Ostwand des White Tower. »Ist Mrs. Carlisle in Gefahr?«, frage ich, als sie mit einem Mikrofon in der Hand auf die Bühne tritt.

»Vielleicht.«

Mir wird ganz unbehaglich und wenn ich eine Bluse tragen würde, würde ich den Kragen jetzt weiten.

»Hier ist so viel Sicherheitspersonal. Wir sollten die Leute warnen. Woher haben Sie überhaupt diese Information?«

»Seien Sie still. Es geht los.«

Ernsthaft? Wir warten einfach nur ab, ob gleich etwas Schlimmes passiert? Ich will nach Hause.

Mrs. Carlisle begrüßt alle Anwesenden und berichtet über eine Hilfsorganisation, die in den Ländern der Dritten Welt tätig ist. Die Leute applaudieren, als sie erklärt, dass die gesamten Einnahmen des heutigen Abends als Spendengelder an Entwicklungsländer gehen.

Die Auktion beginnt und ich staune nicht schlecht, als Sherlock seinen Arm hebt.

»Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Sie an einer Luxusuhr interessiert sind«, sage ich und vergesse sogleich, dass ich mir eigentlich Sorgen um Mrs. Carlisle machen sollte.

»Bin ich nicht«, sagt er und hebt erneut den Arm, um einen anderen Bieter zu übertrumpfen. »Ich treibe nur gern den Preis in die Höhe.«

Das finde ich irgendwie sehr löblich und mein Blick schweift hinüber zu einem Bieter, der ernsthaftes Interesse an der Uhr zu hegen scheint.

»Er sieht reich aus«, stelle ich fest und mustere den dunkelhaarigen Mann im feinen Anzug. »Da geht noch mehr.«

»10,800 Pfund zum Zweiten«, sagt der Auktionator und Sherlock reißt erneut den Arm nach oben.

»12,000«, ruft er und ich sehe, dass der andere Bieter beginnt, mit den Zähnen zu knirschen und uns böse Blicke zuwirft. Ich freue mich riesig über dieses kleine Machtspiel.

»12,500«, bietet dieser nun und ich werde ungeduldig, als Sherlock sich nicht mehr rührt.

»Bieten Sie mehr«, sage ich, doch er schüttelt den Kopf.

»Belassen wir es dabei.«

Ich schnappe mir Sherlocks Arm und reiße ihn siegessicher in die Höhe, was Sherlocks Gesichtszüge für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde entgleisen lässt.

»15,000«, rufe ich und die Menge beginnt zu murmeln.

»15,000«, wiederholt der Auktionator und deutet in unsere Richtung. »Vielen Dank an den Herrn da drüben.«

»Aber ich-«, beginnt Sherlock entgeistert.

»Uh, das ist so aufregend«, sage ich und hoppse nervös auf und ab. »Wie weit er wohl noch geht?«

»15,000 zum Ersten«, höre ich den Mann mit dem Hammer sagen. »Zum Zweiten.«

»Der macht es ganz schön spannend«, sage ich und fixiere unseren Mitbieter, der soeben abwinkt, als der Auktionator einen fragenden Blick in seine Richtung wirft.

Scheiße.

»Und zum Dritten.« Der Hammer saust hernieder. »Verkauft an den Herrn am Stehtisch.«

Mein Kopf verschwindet immer mehr zwischen meinen Schultern und ich finde meine Fingernägel gerade schrecklich interessant, als die Menge applaudiert und die nächste Auktion vorbereitet wird.

»Sie haben nicht zufällig so viel in Ihrem Sparstrumpf?«, wage ich zu fragen und sehe nach oben.

Ach herrje. Jetzt kommt der Überbotene auch noch zu uns herüber.

»Herzlichen Glückwunsch«, sagt er ohne Umschweife, als er uns erreicht und ich bemerke seine gehobene Ausdrucksweise auch aufgrund dieser wenigen Worte.

Er greift in die Innentasche seines Anzuges und zückt ein Scheckbuch, welches er beginnt auszufüllen, während ich fragend zu Sherlock blicke. Auf dessen Miene ist keine Regung zu erkennen, also warte ich geduldig, bis der Herr vor uns den Scheck ausfüllt, aus dem Buch reißt und Sherlock übergibt.

»Sei so gut und lass sie mir bei Gelegenheit zukommen«, meint der Fremde.

»Ich kenne da einen guten Fahrradkurier«, antwortet Sherlock und ich versuche einen Blick auf den Scheck zu erhaschen.

»Davon bin ich überzeugt«, sagt der Herr, lächelt kurz gekünstelt und zieht sich wieder in die Menge zurück.

»Wer war das?«, frage ich verwirrt und bin ernsthaft besorgt, dass dies sich in Sherlocks Gegenwart zu einem Dauerzustand entwickelt.

Sherlock faltet den Scheck und lässt ihn in der Innentasche seines Smokings verschwinden.

»Mein Bruder.«

Müde. Ich bin ernsthaft müde. Der Horizont färbt sich bereits leicht rot, die Kadupul-Blume ist schon längst verblüht und wenn ich nicht bald in mein Bett krieche, schlafe ich noch im Stehen ein.

»Gehen wir bald?«, frage ich vorsichtshalber einmal nach und blinzele angestrengt, um mich wach zu halten. Vielleicht sollte ich diese kleinen Zahnstocher, die es an der Bar gibt, dazu benutzen, meine Augen offen zu halten. »Ich denke nicht, dass heute noch ein Mord passiert.«

Sherlock setzt die Ellbogen auf den Tresen der Bar, faltet die Hände vor dem Gesicht und denkt angestrengt nach, während ein Barkeeper die Theke um ihn herum abwischt.

»Was habe ich übersehen?«, fragt Sherlock sich selbst immer wieder leise. »Was habe ich übersehen?«

»Ich will ja wirklich nicht drängeln«, drängele ich, packe Sherlock am Oberarm und beginne, ihn vorsichtig Richtung Garderobe zu schieben. Er wirkt abwesend und lässt dies bereitwillig mit sich geschehen. »Aber ich habe die Befürchtung, dass wir hier gleich raus gekehrt werden. Es ist kaum noch jemand da. Selbst Ihr Bruder ist schon vor Stunden gegangen. Und ich brauche meinen Schlaf. Bitte lassen Sie uns gehen.« Ich warte auf irgendeine Reaktion, während wir das massive Tor der ersten Befestigungsmauer durchschreiten, doch diese kommt nicht. »Sherlock? Sherlock!«

Okay, ich habe gelesen, dass das hin und wieder passiert, aber es selbst zu erleben ist schon ziemlich gruselig.

Ich beschließe, den Mann einfach in ein Taxi zu setzen und zu verlangen, dass der Fahrer wartet, bis Sherlock wirklich in die 221B hinein geht. Ja, das scheint mir ein durchzuführender Plan, also zerre ich Sherlock weiterhin neben mir her und fische, an der Garderobe angekommen, nach der Marke in seiner Brusttasche.

Gespielt peinlich berührt, lächele ich der Dame zu, die uns sogleich unsere Mäntel reicht und Sherlock fragend beäugt.

»Zu viel Champagner«, kichere ich und kann mich nicht davon abhalten, seinen Arm zu patten. »Er verträgt einfach nichts.«

Kaum nickt uns die Frau verstehend zu, hake ich mich bei Sherlock unter und sehe zu, dass wir schleunigst Land gewinnen. Erst draußen angekommen, schlüpfe ich in meinen Mantel und überlege mir, wo ich jetzt am ehesten ein Taxi her bekomme. Gerade beschließe ich, mein Glück in Richtung Tower Bridge Approach zu versuchen, als eine Limousine vorfährt und mich staunend anhalten lässt.

Ich werde auf die Carlisles aufmerksam, die soeben den Pavillon verlassen und zielstrebig auf die schwarze Luxuslimousine zugehen. Ein wenig neidisch über deren Lebensstil, vergesse ich mein Vorhaben bezüglich des Taxis und überhöre einen kurzen Gesprächsfetzen zwischen den Eheleuten, welchen der Wind zu uns herüber trägt.

»Hast du deine Tasche, Liebling?«, fragt Mr. Carlisle besorgt und ich raste beinahe aus, als er genauso klingt, wie im Fernsehen auch. Das ist so aufregend, eine berühmte Persönlichkeit live zu erleben.

Mrs. Carlisle bleibt sogleich erschrocken stehen, gibt ihrem Mann einen Kuss und eilt zurück, während Mr. Carlisle sich zu der Limousine begibt, vom Chauffeur die Tür aufgehalten bekommt und im Inneren des Fahrzeuges mit den getönten Scheiben verschwindet. Ein unbewusster Seufzer entweicht mir, während der persönliche Fahrer bei dem Fahrzeug auf die Rückkehr von Mrs. Carlisle wartet und neben mir endlich wieder Bewegung in Sherlock kommt. Er zieht scharf die Luft ein und ich drücke ihm sogleich seinen Mantel in die Hand, welchen ich bis dato über dem Arm getragen habe.

»Die Fahrzeuge«, sagt er nur und sein Blick fokussiert, während sich Fragezeichen vor meinen Augen bilden. Den Gedankengang raffe ich nicht.

»Was ist damit?«, will ich wissen. Haben die keine MOT-Zulassung mehr, oder was?

Mit einem Mal weiten sich Sherlocks Augen.

»Runter!«, ruft er und ich schreie panisch auf, als er mich am Arm packt und zu Boden stößt.

Ich pralle hart auf den gepflasterten Weg und schürfe mir Hand- und Knieflächen auf, als eine gewaltige Explosion die Luft zerreißt, sich jemand schützend über mich wirft und meinen Kopf unten hält, während eine Druckwelle über uns hinweg rauscht.

Die Detonation ist das Lauteste, was ich je gehört habe und das Heißeste, was ich je gespürt habe. Meine Ohren beginnen zu klingeln, als Trümmerteile auf uns herab rieseln und ich versuche zu begreifen, was hier gerade passiert ist.

Oh Gott, ich will eine Kernspin, denke ich, als ich wieder fähig bin, mich zu bewegen und setze mich auf. Wie können die in Filmen nach einer Explosion sofort wieder gehen? Das ist unmöglich.

Sherlock hockt neben mir und ich folge seiner Blickrichtung, nur um in entsetzte Bestürzung zu verfallen und mit den Händen meinen offen stehenden Mund zu bedecken.

Oh. Mein. Gott.

Die Limousine ist explodiert. Und mit ihr zwei Menschen. Das ist so... unwirklich.

Schreie werden laut, Menschen laufen planlos durch die Gegend, während andere versuchen, an den brennenden Wagen zu gelangen, um diesen zu löschen.

»Sie hatten Recht«, sage ich fassungslos und muss brüllen, um über das Katastrophenszenario hinweg meine eigene Stimme hören zu können.

Gerade kommt Mrs. Carlisle aus dem Pavillon gestürzt und ich wende den Blick ab, als ich ihre Schreie trotz meiner gedämpften Hörfähigkeit vernehme.

»In der Tat«, sagt Sherlock.

»Aber Mr. Carlisle war nicht rothaarig.«

Sherlock schnalzt verärgert mit der Zunge und springt auf, während ich mich langsam auf meine wackeligen Beine kämpfe.

»Seien Sie keine Idiotin. Natürlich galt der Anschlag Mrs. Carlisle.«

Klingt einleuchtend.

Ich blicke zu Sherlock und bin entsetzt, als ich ihn lächeln sehe.

»Sie sind ein Soziopath!«, schimpfe ich mit ihm und er sieht aus, als wolle er kurz widersprechen, stimmt mir dann jedoch zu.

»Offenkundig.«

»Und Sie brennen«, sage ich und lege den Kopf schief, als ein kleiner Brandfleck auf seinem Smoking plötzlich Feuer fängt.

»Ja«, stimmt er mir kurzerhand zu, als ich den Blick nicht von der kleinen züngelnden Flamme auf seinem Arm wenden kann. »Für gute Verbrechen bin ich Feuer und Flamme.«

»Nein, nein«, versuche ich es erneut, als er nicht zu begreifen scheint. »Sie brennen wirklich.«

Sherlock sieht mich an, als hätte ich ihm zu einem Tanz mit einem Alligator aufgefordert.

»Das sagte ich bereits«, wiederholt er sich, als die Flamme immer größer wird.

»Sherlock, Sie stehen in Flammen!«, kreische ich förmlich und beginne wild auf die Flamme einzuschlagen.

»Oh«, macht er nur, entledigt sich in schnellen Bewegungen seiner Smoking-Jacke und wirft diese zu Boden, wobei wir sogleich beide darauf herum trampeln und die Flammen zum Ersticken bringen.

Sherlock räuspert sich unangenehm berührt – glaube ich zumindest – und richtet seine Krawatte. Als in der Ferne die ersten Sirenen zu hören sind – Hey, mein Gehör funktioniert fast wieder ganz normal – schnappt er sich seinen Mantel und wirft ihn sich um die Schultern.

»Ich nehme ein Taxi«, sagt er und ich finde das eine sehr gute Idee, also sage ich es auch.

»Sehr gut. Nehmen Sie mich ein Stück mit?«

»Nein, Sie stören mich beim Denken.«

Verdutzt bleibe ich am Ort des Geschehens zurück und kann ihm nur entgeistert hinterher sehen, als er seinen Kragen aufstellt und sich in Bewegung setzt. Das war's? Wollen wir nicht noch auf die Polizei warten?

Im Gehen dreht Sherlock sich noch einmal zu mir um.

»Lakisha Rosalinda!«, ruft er, um die immer größer werdende Distanz zwischen uns zu überbrücken.

Ich will ihm zurufen, was er mich mal kann, reiße mich aber zusammen und schüttele nur fassungslos den Kopf. Sherlock kneift überlegend die Augen zusammen, dreht sich wieder um und ist schon bald in einer Unterführung verschwunden.

~ Ende des 6. Kapitels ~

MOT = _Ministry of Transport_


End file.
